Trooper/Shock Trooper
BACKGROUND The Invid Trooper is the standard ground mecha of the Invid forces. Although capable of flight, the standard trooper avoids aerial combat, because it is not nearly as agile as the smaller Fighter and Scout mecha. Like all newer Invid mecha, the standard Invid trooper has protoculture sensors in addition to optical and electro-magnetic sensors. Used primarily in areas already under Invid control, the standard Trooper does not contain any offensive weapons like its Shocktrooper counterpart, but it is still a menacing and formidable opponent. It can serve in pacification and control as well as combat operations. Like all Invid mecha, the standard trooper is relatively lightly armored and can be successfully engaged even by Cyclone-mounted and man-portable rockets, though its claws are quite capable of seriously damaging and destroying an Alpha Fighter. The upgraded Invid Shocktrooper is essentially the same mecha, but is more heavily armored and has two heavy plasma cannon pods mounted on its shoulders. The pilot of the Invid trooper sits in a bath of nutrient fluid similar in color (and odor) to the pilot's own blood, and a direct hit to the cockpit compartment will usually cause a mixture of both fluids to gush out. The Invid Shocktrooper is the standard front-line ground mecha of the Invid forces. Although capable of flight, the Shocktrooper is not suited for air-to-air combat, leaving that job to the faster and more agile fighter and scout Invid mecha. It's heavy weapons package makes it devastating air-to-ground attacks. Like all Invid mecha, the Shocktroopers have protoculture sensors in addition to optical and electro-magnetic sensors. The Shocktrooper is more heavily armored than other standard Invid models, but can still be successfully engaged by well placed small and medium weapons fire (i.e. Cyclone-mounted and man-portable rockets) Though almost identical in contruction to the basic Invid Trooper, the Shocktrooper comes with two very powerful cannons that fire lethal plasma discs in addition to its clawed arms. Its weapons pods are quite capable of seriously damaging and destroying opposing enemy targets. The pilot of the Invid Shocktrooper sits in a bath of nutrient fluid similar in color (and odor) to the pilot's own blood, and a direct hit to the cockpit compartment will usually cause a mixture of both fluids to gush out. Model Type - Trooper/Shock Trooper Class - Heavy Combat Mecha Crew - 1 MDC By Location Main Body - 195 Legs - 120 Foot Talons - 25 Arms - 90 Claws - 40 Sensor Eye - 15 Cannon Pods - 80 Thrusters - 125 Note - Sensor Eye can only be hit with a called shot and is -4 to strike AR - 12 Armour - stops upto and including the equivalent of standard 15mm rounds (2d4md) Speed Running - 96kph Leaping - 10m thruster assisted Flying - 480kph, mach 1 in space Range - 110 hours operational use Statistics Height - 4.4m, 3.6m with cannons Length - 3.6m Width - 3.2m, 3.6m with cannons Weight - 10 tons, 11.5 tons with cannons PS - Robotic 30 lift 15 tons, carry 7.5 tons Cargo - none Power System - protoculture cell energizer Weapons Weapon Type - Claws (1 per arm) Primary Purpose - anti mecha Range - melee Damage - ps punch damage + 3d6 armour piercing Rate Of Fire - na Payload - na Bonuses - na Weapon Type - Plasma Cannons (2, optional) Primary Purpose - anti-mecha Range - 1800m Damage - 1d4x10+5 per blast per gun, 2d4x10+10 per short burst per gun, 3d4x10+15 per medium burst per gun, 3d6x10 per long burst per gun. Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +2 strike Bonuses and Penalties Use Robot Combat Elite +5% to piloting rolls Punch - 2d6 Restrained Punch - 5d6sdc Kick - 3d6 Body Block/Tackle 1d6 Systems of Note Protoculture detection sensors - Mecha sized: range 1km, cyclone sized: range 400m, Gallant H-90 sized: range 100m Basic radar range 8km Visual Magnifiers, x8 magnification References Used for images and technical information Robotech.com Unofficial Robotech Reference Guide Robotech The RPG